T'Zet:1
by jessica499499
Summary: Spock begins to worry when his bondmate starts getting depressed around the newest arrival on the Enterprise. It doesn't take him long to figure out the reason though. Spirk. Slash. First in the T'Zet series!


It took Spock only .0004 of a second for him to recognize that his bondmate was depressed. It wasn't a constant sadness, more of a drifting longing in the back of his mind that Spock only knew of through their bond.

It took Spock another 5.3 days to discover the cause of his mate's sadness. The longing feeling only took place around the newest individual aboard the Enterprise, the one Spock would have least expected to cause his bondmate distress.

It was only in the presence of Jullun Freg, the newborn of the ambassador of Gerltic, that Jim reacted in such a way. It was only then that Jim's body filled with longing and desire. Spock watched their interaction for another 3.3 days without making any progress in discovering the source of his mate's reaction.

It was surprisingly enough Uhara that unknowingly revealed the truth to him.

The pair had been working together late into the night translating an ancient text in a dead language from a lost alien culture into Standard. They had taken a quick break so that Uhara could get a refill of coffee and that Spock could blink away the effects of staring so long at his PADD.

They had sat in comfortable silence before Uhara turned to him and smiled softly.

"I feel bad for you and Jim. He's so jealous of Lady Grish and her baby. I didn't even know he wanted children till now; he never struck me as the type. Have you two given any thought about adopting yet? Or surrogacy?"

Spock was shocked by her observation.

"What has led you to believe that Jim desires children?" He asked inquisitively.

Uhara gave him an incredulous look.

"You can't be serious. Jim hasn't been so obsessed with anything since he met you. He's been gawking at her like she's the most amazing thing in the galaxy. Anyone with eyes can see he wants a baby too. It's a human thing. When we see other babies our material instincts kick in to have our own. I thought it was just a girl thing, but it seems Jim is feeling it too….. Haven't you two ever discussed having children?"

Spock shifted imperceptibly beneath her piercing gaze and allowed his eyes to drift to the untouched cup of tea in his own hands.

"Before Jim and I had acknowledged each others affection he inquired if I intended to breed with a Vulcan woman to increase my species. I informed him that I would not have a child for the sole purpose of increasing the number of Vulcans and that with the death of my intended with Vulcan, finding a suitable Vulcan women who would be my Bondmate with my mixed blood would be difficult. He was quite pleased with my response and shortly after our sentiments towards each other were expressed and we became bondmates. We never spoke of offspring again."

"Spock, Spock, Spock. What did you two plan to do when you couldn't lead the Enterprise anymore?"

"In all honesty the probability of us surviving 3 five year missions was remarkably low. Neither of us have ever discussed what would occur upon at the end of our time aboard the Enterprise. We are both still young for our species, so that time is still distant for us both."

Uhara's eyes became soft and understanding, matching her smile.

"Spock…..Just because you haven't thought about the future doesn't mean Jim hasn't. As hard as it is to think that Jim might actually want to leave the Enterprise of his own free will, he might consider it for the sake of having a family. His estimated life span is much shorter than yours. He might be feeling the pull of parenthood earlier than you. The two of you should really have a talk about this. I really think Jim might be ready to start a family, but he's afraid to bring it up. He knows how much the Enterprise means to the both of you and how you haven't shown any interest in being a parent. He would never want to feel like he forced you into having a child. So don't bring it up until you've given it some serious thought. Do you want children? A family?"

Spock didn't speak for a long time, too enthralled by his own thoughts.

"I thank you for your insight Uhara and bid you a goodnights sleep. I believe I shall retire for the night and give the matter we discussed more thought."

Uhara just kept smiling her knowing smile at her friend.

"Sweet dreams Spock."

The ship's commander made his way back to his quarters quickly and allowed his mind to wander along the way.

Children had been an untouched notion in the back of his mind until now. It was not that he did not want children, his life had just never been stable enough for them. Vulcan had been no place to have children, not while he'd been so divided amongst himself there. He'd never been serious enough with Uhara for children to even cross his mind at the academy. Then he'd met Jim…..His beautiful bondmate.

It wasn't until he was back to their corridors and held Jim's sleeping form to his chest that it occurred to him that if Jim had been female he'd have sought to impregnate him long before now.

Not to increase his population, but to bring his bondmate the same joy his own mother had felt when he was born.

Spock decided then and there that if Jim desired children, he would have them, with no complaints from him.

Spock approached his bondmate the next evening after both had finished their shift and settled into their nightly game of chess.

"Jim….It has occurred to me that as of late you have seemed distant and wistful in the presence of Jullun Freg. I have also come to the conclusion that you wish to have children as well. Is this hypothesis accurate?"

Jim gaped like a fish from the other side of the board at his bondmate.

"Jim? Are you well?"

Jim nodded numbly.

"Yeah Spock, I just didn't expect you to be so direct. I didn't think you'd notice"

"I try to notice all things that concern you Jim."

Jim smiled nervously and fingered the white pawn he had just claimed from Spock's pieces.

"Having children would mean leaving the Enterprise, settling planet side. I couldn't ask that of you." He finally muttered softly.

Spock reached out and grasped Jim's hand in his own.

"You may ask anything of me Jim. I would never deny you. If you desire a child than you need only ask."

Jim's expression was pained, something that hurt Spock to see.

"I don't want you have a child with me just because I want one. It has to be a mutual decision or it wouldn't be fair to the child. Do you want children Spock? Is it something you'd like to try?"

Spock's expression never wavered as he looked at his bondmate.

"I will admit that until recently I held no interest in raising children, but having given it some thought I find the prospect rather appealing. Especially with you at my side. The surgery necessary for us to conceive a child of our own DNA is quite simple and safe. We can request shore leave at the next convenient interlude and report to the nearest Starbase for the procedure if that is what you desire."

Spock held Jim's hands tightly and squeezed them.

"I would want a child with no one else."

Spock allowed a tiny smile to cross his features and it made Jim's heart sky rocket.

"Care to practice T'hy'la?" He whispered softly, sending a rush of desire and love through their bond.

As always it was a heady feeling and Jim gave himself to it without reservation.

"If our child is half as seductive as you are we're going to have a hell of a lot of grandchildren." He commented with a purr.

Spock merely gave a mental laugh and brought Jim close.

"I look foreword to it T'hy'la."

So this is how they decided on conceiving my favorite little OC whose naming will be revealed in the sequel. Unless you already read the third in the series, which for some reason I posted before the first and second. I'm totally face palming myself for it now.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
